


Suna has made some mistiakes

by Suna_Utsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Multi, amiright, i was always your father, my Friend dared me to post this, toilet probmela, what an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suna_Utsu/pseuds/Suna_Utsu
Summary: Some things must never be released into the public- but this is just too damn funny
Relationships: Suna - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Suna has made some mistiakes

A little Later, Suna was taking a shit.  
She was having trouble though.  
It felt like days passed and still no sign of release.

"Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Suna exclaimed, Her face wincing with effort.  
She made every effort in her little girl body to expel this demon thing from her curvy back side.

By this point Sunas poo-tubes were all bent out of shape. It has been a bad day.  
Just as Suna was going in for another push..  
Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open unexpectedly. Yeepers!

"Well hello...Suna" a enticing voice gasped from the doorway.

A mysterious figure posed leaning against the door frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading, I’m honestly thinking of changing my whole career into a writer. Thank you for listening to my red talk


End file.
